How Many Headaches Ch1
by military627
Summary: It is basically just a bit of humor and adventure mixed together. This has nothing to do with the clone wars though. Lets just say that Galen Marek will be the one with the bad luck.
1. Chapter 1

How Many Headaches Ch.1 By. military627

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters. I just write the stories. The only character that I own is Crimson and Luna. Now with that said kick back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

It was another cold morning on the icy world of Ilum. Juno Eclipse was sitting outside the Rogue Shadow drinking a cup of hot coffee. As she drank she was mesmerized by the snow covered landscape. Galen Marek walked out of the ship with his heavy training gear on. Juno never liked it when he wore his heavy gear. She could hardly believe that she was looking at her husband (yes I went there) and not some poor bum.

"You know that I hate it when you wear that stupid heavy gear. It makes you look like an old man with nothing to do."said Juno.

"I know, I know but I can't help that it is so cold on this planet. I wanna kill some storm troopers. Hell I might even kill Crimson over there."said Galen.

"I heard that sir. Just remember that if you kill me you will need to come up with your own battle plans instead of having my help."shouted Crimson.

Crimson was a Captain and had two squads of storm troopers with him. They all had red markings all over their armor. Captain Crimson and his two squads left the Empire when they found out what Palpatine was using the clone troopers for. They had saved their Jedi General, Master Luna Minesta when Order 66 was given.

"Leave the poor clone alone Galen before I show you what it means to be drop kicked!"shouted Luna as she left the Rogue Shadow.

Master Luna was the youngest member of the group. She was 24 years of age and had long jet black hair, Pale white skin, rosy red lips, and had dark green eyes that any man could easily get lost in. She had two lightsabers on her hips. One blade was a shade of purple and the other blade was black. She wore white robes with sky blue leather over the robes. (Just picture Obi-Wan's white robes in a petite form and Anakin's black leather part of his robes in Episode III in a petite form with sky blue colorings)

"Oh no you've got me shaking in my boots."said Galen mockingly.

"Baby just calm down."said Juno

"Fine but I tell you this day can't get any worse!"said Galen with his voice raised.

Just as he turned to go back into the Rogue Shadow he got his feet tangled up and face planted the snow. At that moment everybody busted out laughing, even he did too. The moment was short lived because a clone came out of the ship and said that they were heading out.

"We have got to get off this planet right now."said the trooper

Galen got up and brushed himself off and asked "Where are we going?"

"To the Dagobah system sir."said the trooper

"Dagobah? But thats wild space. The Empire doesn't even have any ships in that sector."objected Luna

"Ma'am with all due respect its not related to the Empire at all this time."said the trooper

"Then what are we dealing with?"asked Crimson

"We have located another Jedi. One certain Master Yoda."said the trooper

Just then a smile spread across Luna's face.

"Get on the ship! Trooper double time it c'mon! I wanna see some hustle people!"said Galen barking orders.

As Galen walked toward the ship Juno saw that his nose was bleeding.

They were the last to enter the ship. Later on in the ship Juno gave him a ton of paper towels to wipe his nose with. She saw that he was holding his head.

"Galen whats wrong?"asked Juno

"I feel like I have a migraine." said Galen.

**Well people thats the end of chapter one. Now I need you to do me a favor. You see that little blue button down there? You know the Review button. Please click it so I can know what you think. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I will be back later with chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

How Many Headaches Ch.2 By. military627

Galen was given some medicine for his headache and it knocked him out cold. Juno went up to the bridge to find Luna sitting in the co-pilots chair.

"What are you doing up here Luna? You should be getting some sleep."said Juno sounding concerned

"Oh I was just wondering why your husband doesn't like very much."said Luna

"What do you mean?"asked Juno now interested

"Well he always just seems to get angry when I'm around is all."replied Luna

"Oh...um...well...OK you've got a point."said Juno

"And I wanna know if there is anything going on between you and the Captain."said Juno changing the subject

Just at the mere mention of the new subject made Luna blush and she started to get nervous.

"Wh...wha...what do...do you m...me...mean Ju...Juno?"stuttered Luna

"Aha I knew it there is something going on! You have to tell me everything!"said Juno

Just as Luna was about to answer her Galen walked into the cockpit and occupied one of the open seats.

"Well that made me feel better. So how much longer we got. I wanna get to stretch my legs for a while."said Galen

"Should be another half hour or so until we get there. You should go and find Crimson and see if you could help him. He is having trouble with the ventilation system again."said Luna

"You know that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Luna."said Galen

"Oh yeah my husband really hates you Luna. In fact I think he wants to even kill you. Never talk to me about my husband like that again of I will fuck you up. GOT IT!"said Juno

**Well that is chapter two. I am sorry that it is so short but I am tired.**

**Chapter 3 will be made tomorrow evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

How Many Headaches Ch. 3 By. military627

Galen was walking toward where Crimson was working on the ship. He had taken his helmet off and was pouring sweat. The next thing Galen knew he was knocked off his feet. The ship gave a terrible jolt as it came out of hyperspace.

"God Damn It!"yelled Crimson as a pile of air vents fell on top of him

"Damn. My wife can't bring a ship outta hyperspace smoothly if her life depended on it."said Galen rubbing his head.

"Oh come on, she isn't all that bad at it."said Crimson

"You probably hit your head too hard on your landing."said Galen

"Sir with all due respect I'm not the one getting knocked on his ass all the time."said Crimson

"HEY THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!"yelled Galen

XX

Back on the bridge Juno and Luna were holding onto their chairs like they were about to die.

"What just happened Juno?"asked Luna

"Well lets just say that my flying isn't the smoothest when I am coming outta hyperspace."said Juno

"Well at least we reached Dagobah in one piece."replied Luna

Then Juno set the ship down on the surface of the planet and told everyone in the Rouge Shadow to prep for swamp missions. The gear for Galen was the usual Jungle Combat Gear and his two twin lightsabers. For Luna it was what she wore all the time. Juno carried a DC-17a blaster rifle and three cluster grenades. The troopers were in green armor with heavy rifles thermal detonators green ponchos and three troopers in each of the two squads to carry ammo packs and Z-6 blasters (mini guns). They had three medics two snipers one scout and the rest were assault troopers. As they left the ship after everyone Luna lost her balance and almost fell into the swamp. Luckily Crimson caught her and fell backwards with her. She landed on top of him and froze right there on top of Crimson. He was happy that she couldn't see him smiling and blushing under his helmet.

"Uh...I...sir...I mean ma'am...uh...sir."stuttered Crimson.

"I...we...could you...um...you know I think I lo"said Luna as she was cut off by Galen

"Nice save Captain now lets get a move on."said Galen

"With pleasure sir"said Crimson

(After a long and disappointing mission)

"It was a wild goose chase that cost me ten good men."grumbled Crimson

"I know and I lost Shaak Ti's lightsaber."complained Galen

"Well I told you to secure it to your belt but did you listen? No you didn't you said It is gonna be fine. Trust me the saber is tight enough."said Juno

"Just shut up and meet me in the bed."said Galen

"Well I need ten men so it looks like we are going back to Kamino."said Crimson

"Kamino it is then."said Lune

"I can have us there by tomorrow."said Juno

"Then lets get going."said Galen as he headed to his bed.

"I am gonna set the coordinates and then take a shower. I'll be in the bed after that."said Juno


	4. Chapter 4

How Many Headaches Ch. 4 By. military627

As the Rogue Shadow came out of hyperspace it gave a sudden lurch. The violent rocking of the ship threw Galen right out of the bed. He had hit his head on the wall of the room. He was drowsy but gave a sudden jump when the cold metal wall made contact with his bare back.

"Oh what the fuck! Are you kidding me? The second we land this ship it is getting a much needed tune up."grumbled Galen as he picked himself up

He got back in bed and found a nice comfortable spot next to Juno. He smiled as he slid closer to her. Her skin was warm to the touch and was a huge improvement over the steel wall. Suddenly Juno stirred and woke up.

"What is it Galen?"asked Juno drowsily

"What are you (yawn) talking about?"asked Galen

"You woke me up for something didn't you?"asked Juno

"No. I just fell outta bed when the ship lurched."replied Galen

Juno immediately jumped out of bed and pulled off her night gown. She continued to undress completely oblivious to the fact the Galen continued to watch her with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower baby. But there is one spot on my back that I can't seem to reach. Could you come and help me?"said Juno

A dirty smile spread over her face as she motioned him to follow her into the shower. Galen quickly followed and well...GIGIDY.

XX

In another part of the ship Luna was lying on the floor as a result of the ship jerking from side to side. Also by some stroke of luck Captain Crimson had landed right on top of her. If it were anybody else she would be scrambling get up but with Crimson on top of her she wanted to enjoy him in this position. The a second later he came to and immediately turned red in the face. Crimson scrambled to get up.

"I am terribly sorry about that Lun...uh I mean General."said Crimson

"Oh thats alright Captain."said Luna (God Damn it you could have had him right there) she thought to herself

(You stupid moron. That might have been my only chance to get with Luna)Crimson thought to himself.

**_Crimson's pov**_

I couldn't help it. I wanted Luna since the first day I laid eyes on her. Since the first time I saw her I couldn't think about anything else. She was so beautiful. Her hair seemed to shine out in the sunlight. She had the perfect shape to her body. She is like my own personal brand of heroin. Now I noticed a trooper running up to me. It was Thatch.

"Sir, I was going to grab a drink when I noticed that you were a little tense."said Thatch

"How could you tell?"I asked

"Your muscles are really tight and your face is red."he replied

"Okay, can I let you in on a little secret?"I asked

"Sure sir."he said

"I am in love with Luna Minesta and I don't know what to say to her. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt about her and I fucked it up."I said

"Sir just try to find a point where the two of you are alone. Wait until we get onto Kamino."he said

"Sure. Thanks Thatch."I said

"Any time buddy"he said

XX

As soon as the Rogue Shadow landed it was terrible. The rain whipped everybody until we all got into the nearest building.

"Greetings young Jedi. How can we help you?"asked a Kaminoan

"I have had some soldiers to recently die under my command and I need ten replacement troopers by the end of the week." said Galen.

"Right this way please."said the Kaminoan

Crimson was tense with excitement as he was waiting for the perfect moment to get a moment or two with Luna. He decided to wait until most of the clone troopers had left the room. Once Galen and Juno had followed he noticed Luna about to follow them when he grabbed her arm.

"What is it Captain?"asked Luna

"Could I have a word with you in private?"asked Crimson

"Of course Captain. You don't even have to ask me that."replied Luna

Crimson pulled her along until they came to the door and stepped outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. He pulled Luna out to an old pier.

"General I have something to confess."said Crimson

"What is it Capt..."Luna tried to say before being cut off in the strangest way possible

Soon Crimson was kissing Luna and Luna was killing him back

**_Luna's pov_**

I could not believe what was happening to me at that moment. One second I was talking to the man of my dreams and the next his warm body was next to mine,and I was in the deepest kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

XX

"Sorry if I was too rash Luna."said Crimson

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to do that."said Luna

"I have wanted to do that ever since the first time I saw you."said Crimson

"Crimson"said Luna

"Yes Luna?"asked Crimson

"I love you and I hope that I never lose you."said Luna

"Well answer me this."said Crimson

"Yes?"asked Luna

"How does Crimson Minesta sound to you?"asked Crimson

"Sounds like race you to the nearest empty bed room."said Luna

A wicked smile spread across both of their faces. The next thing they knew they were lying in bed with each other. Crimson's armor, black jumpsuit, and underwear was strung out all over the room. Luna's sky blue tunic was hanging from a bed post, her bra was hanging from the dresser, her underwear was in a cup on the other side if the room, her boots were next to the bed, and the rest of her robes were all over the place.

**Well that is chapter four. Hope you liked it. Warning the whole fifth chapter is a dirty scene.**


	5. Chapter 5

How Many Headaches Ch. 5

While Crimson and Luna were going for round two Galen and Juno were looking at all the new soldiers to choose from. They Kaminoans had quite the fine selection of troops to choose from.

"I can't decide which ones to pick."said Juno

"Oh come on baby, we are looking for clone troopers, not shoes."said Galen

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."said Juno

"I know it is. Its also sad because Its true too."said Galen

"It is not true."said Juno

"Oh really? Tell that to the pair of heels that knocked me out last week when I opened our closet."said Galen

"That was funny."said Juno trying not to laugh

"Was not"said Galen

"Well the troops thought it was."replied Juno

"Well I'm not a clone now am I?"asked Galen

XX

The next morning there was a slight bit of aggravation coming from Galen. He had already chosen the troopers and loaded them onto the ship. He just couldn't get in contact with either Crimson or Luna.

'Where the hell are they?'thought Galen

He decided to go and find them. He didn't have to go very far. All he had to do was follow the sounds of screaming and a wall being hit. When he was right outside the door what he saw scared him to death Luna and Crimson were both nude and...

**Now I will let you the fans fill in the rest in your reviews.**


End file.
